


Tony (a haiku)

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: A haiku on "Tony"





	Tony (a haiku)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This haiku isn't tied to a specific episode, unlike the previous haikus. Another prompt by cutsycat.

Frat-boy humor, bright  
eyes, winning smile hide his pain.  
Hides all that he is.


End file.
